The inventive concept relates to a non-coding type biosensor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a non-coding type biosensor that may adjust an area of a working electrode of the biosensor according to characteristics of a mixture solution contained in the biosensor in a process of manufacturing the biosensor in order to omit a process of reading a code related to the biosensor when the manufactured biosensor is used, and a method for manufacturing the same.
An electrochemical biosensor may detect an electrochemical signal (for example, an intensity of a current) through an electrode when a target material (for example, blood) and a mixture solution (for example, a mixture solution of an enzyme and a polymer) react with each other in the electrochemical biosensor. Accordingly, the electrochemical biosensor may monitor an index for a target material, and when the target material is a biological liquid including blood, an index related to the health of a person, from which blood is collected, may be monitored through the electrochemical biosensor.
Meanwhile, in the electrochemical biosensor, an enzyme mixture of an enzyme and a polymer may be used as a mixture solution, and the characteristics of the enzyme mixture may vary according to a manufacturing environment such as temperature or humidity. Accordingly, when the electrochemical biosensor is manufactured by using the mixture solutions produced in different production batches, the magnitude of a current obtained as a result of a reaction may vary for the same target material.
For this reason, the reaction result should be calibrated so that a correct result may be obtained by correcting errors due to the characteristics of the mixture solution, and a process of providing calibration information to a reader such that the reader that reads information of the biosensor performs a calibration is generally called coding.